


After Death

by KurosawaReika



Series: #NulisRandom2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku tidak pernah takut mati. Kalau kiamat datang sekarang pun aku tidak khawatir. Yang aku takutkan dan khawatirkan hanyalah... aku tidak bisa tinggal di dunia yang sama denganmu. —Riren fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.— #NulisRandom2015 #2Juni2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

_Aku tidak pernah takut mati._

_Kalau kiamat datang sekarang pun aku tidak khawatir._

_Yang aku takutkan dan khawatirkan hanyalah... aku tidak bisa tinggal di dunia yang sama denganmu._

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**with RivaEre Relationship**

**After Death © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. The cast belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** BL, OOC, Typo(s).

*          *          *

Aku pikir arwah yang berdiri mematung memandangi mayat diri sendiri hanya ada di film-film. Namun ternyata hal itu bukan sekadar adegan fiktif khayalan sang penulis naskah. Aku, Eren Jaeger, berdiri di samping mayat diriku yang terbujur kaku dengan wajah pucat di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

            Tak ubahnya seorang manusia, aku bisa melihat, mendengar, mencium, dan merasakan dengan jelas segala hal yang ada di salah satu ruang ICU di rumah sakit ini. Aku melihat Mama yang berlutut di samping ranjang rumah sakit dengan tubuh bergetar hebat sembari menggoncang-goncang tubuh  manusiaku. Aku juga melihat Papa merangkul Mama dengan erat dalam dekapannya dengan rahang yang mengeras untuk menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh. Di sisi ranjang yang lain, aku melihat Mikasa Ackerman, sahabatku sejak kecil, mengucurkan air mata tanpa henti dan tidak mau bersusah payah berusaha untuk menyekanya.

            Aku mendengar suara parau Mama yang tak henti memanggil namaku dan memohon padaku agar jangan pergi. Aku mendengar suara Papa yang sama paraunya, berusaha menenangkan Mama sekaligus berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri. Sementara Mikasa, wanita berwajah oriental itu, menangis dalam diam dan hanya terdengar isakan sesekali yang bisa kuhitung jumlahnya dengan jari.

            Aku bisa mencium bau obat-obatan yang kuat khas rumah sakit. Aku bisa mencium dinginnya suhu pendingin ruangan dengan bulu-bulu halus di dalam lubang hidungku. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma kesesakan yang menghimpit dadaku, menciptakan rasa nyeri asing yang membuat telapak tangan kananku refleks meremas dada sebelah kiriku.

            Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan mencekam yang ada di ruang ICU itu. Aku bisa merasakan kehilangan besar yang membuat batinku terasa kosong. Juga bisa kurasakan tubuhku yang sekarang ini begitu ringan, begitu dingin tanpa hawa kehidupan, begitu transparan seperti udara hingga Mama, Papa dan Mikasa tidak bisa melihatku, dan begitu kesepian.

            Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Mama, namun tangan ini menembus tubuh Mama begitu saja, menguatkan fakta bahwa eksistensiku di dunia ini tidak lagi ada. Aku hanyalah arwah yang berkeliaran di Bumi, menunggu malaikat atau iblis datang menjemputku—pergi ke surga atau neraka.

            Aku yakin aku masih punya air mata untuk menangis. Tetapi menangisi diri sendiri bukan hal yang ingin kulakukan sekarang—aku sudah terlalu sering mengasihani diriku sendiri dan sekarang saat aku sudah mati, apalagi yang perlu kukasihani?

            Aku berbalik dan berjalan tanpa suara keluar ruang ICU. Gagang pintu yang tidak bisa kupegang membuatku terhenti beberapa detik dan aku baru tersadar beberapa saat kemudian. Kujulurkan tanganku dan benar saja, dengan mudah aku menembus pintu berwarna putih itu. Koridor rumah sakit malam itu lengang, hanya terlihat beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang. Aku berdiri terpaku di depan pintu ruang ICU, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sudah mati begini memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?

            Aku baru saja terpikir untuk pergi ke gereja dan merenung di sana—sembari berdoa agar malaikat segera membawaku ke surga, ketika seorang pria berambut _undercut_ berjalan menuju ke ruang ICU tempat tubuh manusiaku terbaring tanpa nyawa. Alisku bertaut ketika aku mengenali pria bertubuh lebih pendek dariku itu. Levi.

            Aku masih berdiri di tempatku ketika Levi sampai di depan pintu ruang ICU. Mata hijau kebiruanku menatapnya heran. _Untuk apa dia kemari?_

            Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dalam kini terangkat, membuat kedua iris mata kami saling bertatapan. Ah aku lupa kalau dia tidak bisa melihatku. Ketika kami saling bertatapan—mungkin hanya aku yang menatapnya, aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang dalam terpancar dari sorot mata tajam itu. Alisku bertaut makin dalam seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menggerayapi tubuh fanaku.

            Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan yang hanya kuhabiskan untuk memandangi Levi yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruang ICU. Pria ini hanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu, tanpa ada niatan untuk membukanya. Sementara itu, kedua bola mataku seolah terhisap ke dimensi matanya, membuatku tidak bisa berkedip. Atensiku tiba-tiba saja terpusat pada pria itu dan gelanyar perasaan aneh kembali menyerang jantungku ketika kulihat setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

            “Eren...” bisiknya lirih.

            Seketika itu juga air mataku ikut jatuh. Ternyata benar, arwah masih bisa menangis.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi pagi ini tak juga sanggup membawaku terbang ke surga. Sebaliknya, aku bisa duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon dengan nyaman. Helai-helai rambutku berkibar seiring dengan hembusan angin yang mengenai tubuhku. Sinar mentari yang sesekali mengintip di balik rimbunnya dedaunan yang menggantung di atasku membuat mataku sesekali menyipit. Kulihat langit biru hari ini begitu cerah, seolah mengantarkan tubuh manusiaku ke tempat peristirahatan yang terakhir dengan... ceria?

            Kedua mataku terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut. Pemakaman pagi ini tetap sepi dan sunyi, meski keluarga dan teman-temanku datang beramai-ramai kemari dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara Mama yang histeris memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku sudah lelah menyahut dan berkata “Aku ada di sini, Ma.”. Mama tak akan pernah mendengar suaraku lagi, sekeras apapun aku berteriak. Samar-samar kudengar juga suara isak tangis yang saling tumpang tindih dengan suara yang berusaha menenangkan. Armin Arlert dan Jean Kirstein berusaha menenangkan Mikasa meski mereka juga sama-sama berurai air mata. _Sir_ Erwin merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk pundak _Miss_ Hanji yang tidak berhenti berusaha mengusap air mata di pipinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menangis sampai seperti itu ketika aku benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

            Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku seiring dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat perlahan membuat kedua kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku menoleh dan kudapati seorang pria pendek tengah berdiri tepat di sebelahku.

            Levi. Dia datang lagi.

            Aku memperhatikan pria itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, celana berbahan kain warna hitam, dan sepatu pantofel mengkilat warna hitam, terlihat begitu pas membalut tubuhnya yang tergolong kekar. Untuk beberapa detik aku terpesona melihatnya, kuakui itu. Akan tetapi segera aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika kulihat wajahnya yang tampak kacau dan lelah. Bagian bawah matanya semakin menghitam, mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu kurang tidur selama beberapa hari belakangan. Sorot matanya begitu sayu, terpancar dari sepasang kristal hitam yang terlihat begitu kosong dan hampa.

            Aku bangkit berdiri, masih dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari pria dengan tinggi 160cm itu. Levi tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang—di bawah bayang-bayang pohon besar tempatku bersandar tadi, meski aku tahu tujuannya datang kemari adalah untuk mengantarkanku dan melihatku untuk yang terakhir kali. Wajah Levi juga tampak pucat, membuatku mendadak jadi khawatir kalau-kalau pria ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan. Sungguh tidak ada semangat hidup yang terpancar darinya, membuatku nyaris merasa kalau yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah sebuah nyawa bergentayangan sama sepertiku.

            Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sesak. Bukan karena suara tangis Mama di kejauhan yang tak kunjung henti, juga bukan karena sedu sedan teman-temanku. Melainkan karena suara parau nan lirih mirip bisikan yang meluncur keluar dari celah bibir Levi yang sama pucatnya dengan wajahnya. Suara yang sarat akan kesedihan dan kehilangan. Suara yang sama sekali tidak kusangka akan berasal dari seorang pria serampangan yang suka bicara seenak jidatnya. Suara yang terus melafalkan namaku, seolah itu mantra yang bisa mengembalikan nyawaku kembali ke dalam raga yang berbaring tenang di dalam peti di bawah tanah.

            “Eren... Eren...”

.

.

.

Aku duduk dengan santai di kursi penumpang tanpa perlu repot-repot memasang sabuk pengaman. Mobil Toyota Prius hitam yang kunaiki ini begitu tenang melintas di jalanan, tak terdengar suara mesin yang mencolok. Hanya ada suara _AC_ yang sibuk menyirkulasikan udara di dalam mobil dengan udara bersuhu rendah. Sesekali aku melempar pandangan keluar jendela, meski fokusku lebih banyak tertuju pada Levi yang tengah menyetir dalam diam di sebelahku.

            Mataku benar-benar tidak bisa lepas darinya. Pria ini mendadak saja jadi medan magnet bagi tubuh fanaku ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana bisa berakhir di sini—duduk di dalam mobilnya dan mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

            Raut wajah Levi sama sekali tidak berubah sejak tadi kuperhatikan lekat-lekat. Pria ini memang terkenal _expression-less_ , wajahnya begitu datar tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Senyumnya begitu irit, apalagi tawanya yang seolah-olah terlalu mahal untuk ditunjukkan. Kata-katanya yang _to the point_ dan terkesan blak-blakan dengan nada datar dan rendah selalu jadi ciri khas bicaranya tanpa memandang siapa lawan bicaranya.

            Asisten dosen yang satu ini memang terkenal _killer_ , membuat setiap mahasiswa yang mendapat jatah asistensi dengan dirinya akan mengalami _mental breakdown_ seketika itu juga. Bahkan aku nyaris tidak lulus pada mata kuliah _Reinforced Concrete_ gara-gara tidak kunjung menyelesaikan tugas yang diasistensikan oleh Levi. Untung saja ada Erwin Smith—suami dari bibiku, Hanji Smith, alumni sipil yang bekerja di bidang sipil juga. _Sir_ Erwin dengan berbaik hati mau menjadi tempat konsultasiku yang ketika itu hampir gila karena tingkah dan kemauan Levi yang aneh nan menyusahkan itu.

            Lamunan tentang masa-masa kuliahku pudar ketika mobil hitam ini memasuki _basement area_. Belum sempat mencermati lingkungan di sekitarnya, mobil hitam mewah milik Levi sudah lebih dahulu terparkir dengan manis di dekat pintu _lift_. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali ketika Levi sudah menanggalkan _seat belt_ -nya dan membuka pintu mobil. Aku langsung melompat keluar menembus pintu dan berlari kecil mengejar Levi yang berjalan menuju _lift_. Tak sampai 1 menit pintu _lift_ di depan mereka terbuka. Kakiku segera melangkah masuk, mengikuti kemana pun Levi melangkah. Levi menekan tombol bernomor 25 dan berdiri diam di depan pintu. Aku berdiri di belakangnya dan memandangi lekat-lekat punggung kekar Levi.

.

.

            “Dari mana kau dapatkan rumus ini?”

            Aku diam seribu bahasa dengan kepala tertunduk. Mataku lebih suka memandangi semut yang berjalan berputar-putar menabrak ujung sepatuku daripada menatap sepasang mata yang sarat intimidasi itu.

            “Kau ini arca atau manusia? Tidak bisa bicara? Hei, aku bertanya padamu, Jaeger.”

            Aku mendongak sedikit dan melirik sedikit ke arah manik kelabu yang menatapku tajam. Aku meneguk saliva dengan susah payah untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang mendadak terasa kering.

            “ _Etto_...” Aku memeras otakku hingga sepertinya cairan otakku mengering begitu saja, tapi tak membuahkan sebuah jawaban yang bisa memuaskan keinginan si asisten mahasiswa berwajah sengak di hadapanku ini.

            “Kau menyalin pekerjaan seniormu kan?”

            “Tidak.” _Tidak kusalin semua, hanya sebagian besar saja._

            “Kalau begitu rumus ini kau dapat dari mana?” cecarnya lagi.

            Tolong ingatkan aku di semester depan untuk banyak berdoa sebelum tugas beserta nama asisten mahasiswanya turun.

            “Rumus ekuivalensi pembebanannya memang seperti itu, _senpai_ , supaya beban trapesium dan beban segitiganya dapat diubah menjadi beban merata.” Aku memuji diriku sendiri yang masih punya nyali untuk menjawab.

            Levi Ackerman, saudara jauh teman sepermainanku yaitu Mikasa Ackerman, sama sekali tidak melepaskanku dari pandangannya. Aku balas menatapnya dengan takut-takut, bersiap untuk disembur dengan berbagai cercaan dan penjelasan teoritis dengan bahasa setingkat dewa yang tidak mampu dimengerti oleh otak standarku ini.

            Satu detik, dua detik, sepuluh detik berlalu, dan hinaan tidak kunjung keluar dari bibir Levi. Ini bukan adegan romansa dimana kedua tokoh utamanya saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ini adalah adegan berdarah antara hidup dan mati seorang mahasiswa teknik di tangan asistennya. Maka ketika aku berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari tebing ketidaklulusan dengan sebuah argumen yang sudah berada di ujung lidah, si pria pendek itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan kata-kataku.

            “Belajarlah dulu. Baca buku karangan ikan di perpustakaan. Besok aku ada di sini setelah jam makan siang kalau kau mau asistensi lagi.”

            Kiamat mungkin sudah dekat. Baru kali ini kudengar seorang asisten _killer_ memberikan grasi secara cuma-cuma. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Levi bicara tanpa nada tinggi dan mengusirku secara halus. Padahal baru sepuluh menit lalu Reiner diusir dengan sebuah remasan kertas laporan berbentuk bola yang mengiringi langkahnya. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menjernihkan otakku yang bisa jadi konslet dan mulai menciptakan halusinasi.

            “Apa lagi yang kautunggu? Mau kutanyai lagi, hm?”

            Aku menggeleng cepat, “Terima kasih, Levi- _senpai_ ,” ujarku cepat sambil meraih laporanku di atas mejanya dan membungkuk sekilas, lalu segera mengambil seribu langkah keluar dari laboratorium.

            “Eren.”

            Langkahku yang keseratus terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara rendah itu memanggil nama kecilku. Apa aku perlu memeriksakan telinga ke dokter spesialis THT?

            Aku menoleh dan ternyata Levi sudah berdiri tak jauh di belakangku. Apalagi sekarang?

            “Tolong kembalikan payung ini ke pos satpam,” katanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah payung berwarna biru dongker ke arahku.

            Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menerima uluran payung itu. Dan segera setelah aku menerimanya, Levi berbalik dan kembali duduk di balik mejanya. Kesadaranku yang masih tinggi membuatku dengan segera juga berbalik dan berjalan melintasi pintu geser.

            Refleks kuhela napas kuat-kuat setelah berdiri di luar laboratorium, seolah baru saja lolos dari eksekusi hukuman mati terpidana korupsi. Kuelus-elus dadaku, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung yang sejak tadi memang tak kunjung berhenti.

            “Selamat... Selamat...” gumamku dengan penuh rasa syukur.

            Di depan pintu laboratorium yang tertutup itu aku sibuk bersyukur. Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kalau Tuhan memang masih sayang padaku. Sepertinya aku memang harus banyak berdoa supaya di asistensi berikutnya aku masih bisa kembali dengan bernyawa.

            “Kyaaa!!”

            Suara jeritan Christa dan Sasha membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Kulihat kedua teman sekelasku itu berlari-lari menerjang hujan sambil mendekap erat-erat laporan dibalik jaket mereka. Di saat seperti ini memang laporan lebih penting dari tubuh sendiri. Daripada laporan yang basah kehujanan, lebih baik kepala dan badanmu yang basah kuyup.

            Aku berdecak kesal. Hujannya cukup lebat. Besar risiko terserang flu kalau aku nekat menerjang tetes-tetes besar air ini.

            “Eren! Kau bawa payung? Kenapa kau diam saja melihat kami kehujanan?” erang Sasha Braus kesal sembari menghampiriku dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

            Aku cengo selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian tersadar dengan keberadaan sebuah payung di tangan kananku.

.

.

Punggung kekar itu berjalan melewati pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. Lekas aku berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya. Mendadak aku merasa horor sendiri. Bukankah adegan ini—seseorang berjalan diikuti oleh arwah penasaran di belakangnya—banyak terdapat di film-film berhantu klasik khas Asia? Aku jadi membayangkan, bisa saja selama ini memang ada arwah yang mengikutiku, seperti aku yang saat ini mengikuti langkah kaki Levi menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan papan nama Ackerman yang menggantung di sampingnya.

            Tangan Levi mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya, lalu memutar kunci pintu dan berjalan masuk. Aku ditinggal di luar. Untuk sekian detik aku berdiri terpaku di sana, hanya menatap daun pintu yang tertutup.

            _Apa yang kulakukan? Untuk apa aku mengikutinya sampai kesini?_

Aku berbalik, hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun segera setelahnya aku tersadar, pergi pun aku tidak punya tempat tujuan. Maka aku memutar tubuh dan berjalan masuk menembus pintu apartemen itu.

            Aku melangkah ringan, melewati sebuah dapur kecil di sebelah kananku, menuju ke ruang tengah yang berisi rak buku tinggi hampir ke langit-langit dan akuarium berukuran sedang di pojok ruangan dekat balkon. Tidak ada televisi. Di antara dua buah sofa yang saling menghadap hanya ada meja persegi yang dihiasi pot bunga kecil di tengahnya. Di samping rak buku ada bufet kecil berisi bingkai-bingkai foto. Dinding ruangan juga dipenuhi bingaki-bingkai foto berbagai ukuran, ada juga beberapa lukisan bergaya ekspresionis yang terlihat mahal.

            Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Si empunya apartemen tidak terlihat dimana pun. Aku menggerakkan kakiku menuju sebuah pintu di samping bufet. Kulongokkan kepalaku menembus pintu. Remang-remang, hanya sinar bulan yang menyusup di sela-sela jendela yang tertutup korden. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan mata dengan kegelapan. Yang pertama kulihat dalam kegelapan itu adalah sebuah tempat tidur dengan seprai dan selimut putih. Lalu ada lemari pakaian dengan banyak pintu dan meja kerja di sudut ruangan. Ada rak buku lagi. Ada bufet kecil lagi. Ada lebih banyak potret lagi yang memenuhi dinding kamar. Sebagian hanya digantung pada tali yang saling bersilang di ruangan itu, sebagian lagi dipasang rapi dengan bingkai ukuran besar.

Meski terlihat penuh dengan berbagai perabotan dan hiasan namun sama sekali tidak ada kesan sesak dalam ruangan ini. Sebaliknya, ruang tidur berukuran 4x5 meter ini terlihat rapi dan teratur.

            Rasa penasaran membuatku mengabaikan apa yang disebut privasi. Aku masuk ke dalam dan berjalan mendekati rangkaian foto yang menggantung rendah di atas kepalaku. Aku memandangi lekat-lekat satu per satu hasil cetak kamera yang pasti berkualitas tinggi. Aku baru saja ingat, dulu Levi adalah ketua klub fotografi di kampus, yang digandrungi oleh mahasiswi seantero fakultas teknik tanpa terkecuali. Aku yakin mahasiswi kedokteran juga banyak yang menaruh hati padanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Levi Ackerman? Tidak ada. Mereka hanya tidak mengenali sifat asli si pria berwajah datar itu—kejam, tega menggugurkan adik kelasnya tanpa pandang bulu.

            Aku berhenti di depan sebuah foto yang berada dibalik bingkai setinggi 2 meter. Dari keremangan ini aku tidak melihat dengan jelas foto apa itu, yang pasti ada banyak orang berjubah hitam menjuntai tengah melemparkan topi ke udara secara bersamaan. Sudut pandang foto itu diambil sedemikian rupa hingga nampak langit dengan arak-arak putih. Sungguh sebuah buah karya dari tangan profesional.

            Tetapi... aku merasa tidak asing dengan adegan itu. Dan tempat itu.

_**Klik!** _

Aku terkesiap dan memutar kepalaku dengan cepat. Levi baru saja membuka pintu dan aku langsung melesat ke samping lemari untuk bersembunyi. Levi berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan sebuah sentakan pelan, sementara aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri yang repot-repot bersembunyi padahal sudah jelas kalau aku ini tidak terlihat.

            Levi berjalan ke arah jendela kemudian membuka korden berwarna _tortilla_ itu. Sinar bulan seketika masuk menerangi ruangan. Aku berdiri diam di sebelah tempat tidur, memandangi Levi yang mengambil duduk di atas karpet dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur. Kepalanya menengadah dan menumpu di atas kasur. Matanya terpejam erat. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya sambil berdoa agar Levi tidak merasakan hawa dingin menusuk yang membuatnya merinding.

            Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah kalung diletakkan di atas dahi, membuat bayang-bayang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Cahaya keperakan dari satelit Bumi mengenai kalung itu, menciptakan pendar kilat yang membuatku tertarik untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci warna keemasan. Aku mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya kalung itu pernah kulihat di suatu tempat. Tapi memoriku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

.

.

            Panas terik matahari sama sekali tidak menyurutkan senyuman lebarku. Butir-butir keringat yang menuruni pelipisku tidak kupedulikan. Tanganku masih sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dengan jabatan tangan erat.

            “Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Eren,” kata Hannes, teman Papa yang sudah kuanggap seperti ayah keduaku.

            “Terima kasih, Hannes,” sahutku dengan senyum lebar.

            “Siapa sangka bocah sok jagoan yang rasanya baru kemarin menangis karena terus-terusan diikuti oleh Mikasa ini sudah menyandang gelar sarjana.”

            “Jangan mengejekku,” erangku pura-pura kesal dan pasang wajah kecut. Hannes tertawa, aku pun tertawa setelahnya. Mikasa, yang berdiri di samping Mama, menyembunyikan tawa di balik syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Syal di hari sepanas ini, aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Mikasa.

            “Hei Eren,” panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Jean Kirstein sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku memasang wajah bertanya dan Jean menjawab, “Foto bersama,” serunya di antara lautan mahasiswa yang baru saja diberi gelar pendidikan di belakang nama mereka.

            Aku mengangguk, pamit kepada Mama, Papa, dan Hannes. Mikasa masih sibuk membenamkan wajah di balik syalnya, membuatku hanya melempar senyum sekilas ke arahnya.

            Padatnya manusia di sekeliling auditorium membuatku harus menyela di antara dua orang atau lebih yang sedang mengobrol ringan dan sesekali tak sengaja menabrak bahu mereka. Jean dan teman-temanku yang lain sedang berkumpul di bawah bayang-bayang pohon besar tepat di depan pintu samping, saling bercanda dan menukar tawa. Aku hampir sampai ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tanganku.

            “Eh...” gumamku kaget ketika tangan itu membawaku berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Aku tidak tahu tangan siapa itu tapi yang pasti kelima jarinya begitu kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kananku hingga aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Entah aku yang tidak bisa melepaskan diri atau tidak ingin melepaskan diri, aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, aku tidak merasa panik atau khawatir. Genggaman tangan ini terasa begitu dekat dan familiar.

            Ketika akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai pagar dan keluar dari kerumunan, tangan itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Si empunya tangan itu berdiri tepat di depanku, memunggungiku, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang menempel di pundaknya karena basah keringat. Tidak perlu waktu sampai semenit untuk bisa mengenali sosok itu.

            “ _Senpai_ ,” kataku lirih, antara terkejut dan... senang?

            Levi berbalik dengan sebuah buket bunga matahari di tangannya. Dahiku berkerut.

            “Selamat. Akhirnya kau lulus juga, bocah, tidak kusangka.”

            Aku merengut kesal. “Aku memang tidak sepintar Levi- _senpai_ , tapi otakku juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat.” Aku sudah bosan diejek senior cebol ini selama dua tahun terakhir.

            “Bagus kalau begitu. Buktikan kalau kau memang tidak bodoh di tempat kerjamu nanti.”

            Aku tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Entah apa penyebabnya tetapi tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar. Mungkin ini efek naik panggung wisuda tadi atau mungkin efek dehidrasi karena panas.

            Tanpa sepatah kata, Levi menyodorkan buket bunga itu kepadaku. Aku memandang beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna cerah ini selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menerimanya. “Terima kasih,” ucapku tulus sambil tersenyum tipis.

            Levi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kemudian kami hanya saling diam selama beberapa detik yang terasa seperti seabad. Aku sibuk memandangi bunga dalam genggamanku dan Levi sepertinya sibuk membuang muka ke arah lain, melihat apa saja selain aku.

            “Eren!” Aku mendengar suara Armin yang berteriak di kejauhan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati kepala berambut pirang itu tengok kanan kiri, sibuk mencariku.

            “Pergilah,” kata Levi pelan sebelum aku sempat pamit.

            Gantian aku yang menjawab dengan anggukan. Aku tersenyum lagi ke arahnya sebelum kemudian berbalik hendak menemui Armin. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika Levi kembali memanggil namaku dengan nada rendah khas suaranya.

            “Eren.”

            “Hm?” Aku menoleh dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

            “Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak perlu sewa studio untuk berfoto bersama teman-temanmu dengan toga itu.”

            Dan aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi sebuah kamera DSLR tersampir dengan tenang di pundak kirinya.

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat. Sepasang mataku terbuka dan langsung menyipit karena silau sinar matahari yang menembus langsung melalui jendela di depanku. Kuhalangi mataku dengan telapak tangan. Hasilnya nihil. Tentu saja, karena tubuhku transparan.

            Aku menoleh kanan kiri. Kosong. Dimana ini?

            Oh aku masih ingat, kemarin aku mengikuti Levi hingga ke apartemennya. Semalam aku duduk di sebelahnya. Sekarang langit di luar sudah terang. Berarti hari sudah berganti. Ternyata arwah masih bisa tidur juga, pikirku.

            Aku menggeliat, meregangkan tubuh dengan merentangkan tangan ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Mataku mencari sesosok pendek ke sekeliling ruangan. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun.

            Aku bangkit berdiri. Lagi-lagi aku tidak punya tempat tujuan. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku pergi ke gereja, berdoa sembari menunggu jemputan dari langit. Aku sudah bersiap akan melompat keluar dari jendela, ketika untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menoleh ke arah potret setinggi 2 meter yang menarik perhatianku semalam.

            Alis tebalku bertaut. Sebuah lorong di sudut ruangan yang tingginya tak sampai setinggi badanku terletak di sudut ruangan, tak jauh dari foto itu, tersembunyi dan tersamarkan dengan sangat baik. Aku mengendurkan ancang-ancangku dan menatap ke kegelapan yang mengundang untuk didatangi itu. Kubalikkan badan dan berjalan perlahan ke arah lorong itu. Semenit aku berdiri terpaku di depannya. Kemarin malam aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan lorong kecil itu. Mungkin karena gelap.

            Mendadak ada aura mistis. Tetapi mengingat keberadaanku yang tak kalah mistisnya, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana. Lorong itu kecil, tingginya hanya sekitar 150 cm dan lebarnya hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu orang. Panjangnya tak sampai 1 meter dan di ujungnya ada pintu kecil. Tak perlu repot untuk memikirkan apakah pintu itu terkunci atau tidak, aku berjalan menembusnya dengan mudah.

            Gelap. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha membiasakan mata dengan minimnya cahaya. Pendar kemerahan yang memenuhi ruangan membuat kelopak mataku berkedip tak percaya. Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang fotografi, tetapi setidaknya aku suka menonton film. Dan aku tahu benar dimana kakiku berdiri sekarang.

            Sebuah kamar gelap. Luasnya kira-kira 3 meter dikali 4 meter dan sedikit lebih besar dari kamar tidurku. Langit-langitnya tak terlalu tinggi, kurasa hanya beda 1 meter dengan puncak kepalaku. _AC_ yang menempel di dinding membuat udara dalam kamar gelap ini terasa dingin. Aku berjalan mengitari ruangan, menyentuh setiap alat-alat yang berada di setiap sisi dinding dengan telapak tangan tembus pandangku. Peralatan itu sungguh asing, entah untuk apa kegunaannya. Namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri kekagumanku. Levi benar-benar seorang fotografer profesional, aku semakin yakin dengan fakta itu.

            Langkahku terhenti di depan deretan foto-foto yang tergantung berjajar rapi di sebuah _hanger_ setinggi tubuhku. Foto-foto itu mungkin baru selesai dicetak, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Kupandangi satu per satu potret itu dengan kening berkerut. Setiap momen yang diabadikan oleh lensa kamera itu tampak tidak asing bagiku. Yang ini memotret bangku penonton di stadion kampus ketika pertandingan basket antarfakultas diselenggarakan 3 tahun lalu. Aku bisa menemukan wajah berseri-seri milikku dengan mulut terbuka memberi semangat kepada Reiner Braun dan Marco Bott, si _center_ dan si _shooter_. Rambut pirang Armin begitu mencolok di sebelahku dan syal merah Mikasa terasa mencolok di tempat seperti itu.

            Di samping foto itu ada foto sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang tertidur di koridor kampus dengan fasilitas seadanya, sudah layak kalau disebut gelandangan. Alasnya lantai yang dingin, tas dijadikan bantal, dan selimut hanya berupa jaket, itu pun tidak semuanya membawa jaket pada malam itu. Aku ada di sana. Di sudut dengan posisi duduk meringkuk bersandar pada dinding. Jaket kulit yang kupakai itu milik Jean yang kuambil diam-diam ketika dia sudah sibuk dengan dengkurannya. Kenangan itu masih terasa hangat dalam ingatan. Status masih mahasiswa baru yang polos dan bersemangat, yang dengan senang hati mau saja menginap di kampus demi sebuah antrian asistensi. Namanya saja mahasiswa baru, semangatnya masih berapi-api demi menyelesaikan tugas. Nantinya seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan tahu saat dimana harus mengejar dan harus melepaskan. Semakin banyak semester yang terlewati, maka kelapangan dadamu akan semakin terasah. Benar-benar belajar untuk ikhlas.

            Di sebelahnya lagi, ada foto saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Lagi-lagi tidak sulit mengenali kepalaku karena di sebelahku ada rambut pirang Armin yang mudah menarik perhatian dan wajah kuda Jean yang kata orang lain wajah tampan milik model. Mungkin maksudnya model iklan penawaran liburan seminggu bertema bermain matahari ke sebuah _ranch_ di pedesaan.

            Menelusuri deretan foto-foto ini membuatku bernostalgia dengan memori-memori indah ketika aku masih hidup, masih menjadi manusia. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri di dada ketika mengingatnya. Mengingat aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dan menghabiskan _quality time_ bersama mereka. Mama, Papa, Hannes, dan teman-teman di kelompok 104. _Sial, kenapa baru sekarang aku merasa begitu sendiri?_

            Kakiku berhenti di foto paling ujung. Kupandangi foto itu lekat-lekat di tengah keremangan. Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdebar aneh. Sekilas aku merasakan hangat di dadaku, yang lalu hilang karena udara dingin _AC_. Sosok pemuda dengan kemeja putih berbalutkan jas hitam dan dasi berwarna senada rapi di balik kerah tengah tertawa lepas. Foto itu diambil _close up_ sehingga aku benar-benar bisa melihat guratan-guratan senyum di wajahnya. Latarnya sebuah pintu kaca buram yang setengah terbuka, dengan tulisan ruang sidang menempel di depannya. Antara percaya dan tidak, kuakui sosok pemuda dalam foto itu adalah aku. Mataku menyipit untuk melihat tanggal yang tertera di ujung kanan bawah. Tanggal 30 Maret. Itu tanggal ulang tahunku dan tanggal sidang tugas akhirku. Aku tidak mungkin lupa.

            Aku diam memperhatikan foto itu lama dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk karena menyadari kesamaan dari sederet foto yang tergantung di depanku ini. Aku. Di setiap jepretan kamera ada aku. Bahkan di foto paling ujung ini hanya ada aku seorang.

            Tergelitik rasa penasaran yang aneh, aku berusaha meraih foto terakhir itu. Aku tidak bisa memegangnya, tentu saja. Lalu entah keinginan apa dan dari mana yang membuatku melongokkan kepala dan mengintip bagian belakang foto itu.

_Selamat untuk sidangmu, bocah._

_Tidak kusangka kau akan lulus secepat ini._

_Padahal aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan asistensi kalau kau mau mengulang untuk tahun depan._

_Padahal aku juga telah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri untuk memperbaiki sikapku di depanmu._

_Tetapi aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya padamu._

Bonne chance _, Eren Jaeger._

_30 Maret 2014_

.

.

            “Kurasa aku sudah gila.”

            Armin menoleh dan menatapku dengan alis bertaut dan wajah bingung. “Berarti sebutan ‘bocah nekat tukang cari masalah’ itu memang pantas kau sandang. Kau tahu, Eren, kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu,” ujar Armin lalu melanjutkan menulis laporannya.

            Aku menghela napas kuat-kuat dan menjatuhkan daguku ke atas meja.

            “Kau ini kenapa sih?”

            Aku melirik dan menatap Armin. “Aku mau menanyakan satu hal yang serius, Armin,” sahutku lalu menegakkan tubuh dan memandang Armin lekat-lekat.

            “Hah?”

            Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan nyali sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kemudian berkata dengan suara lirih, “Apa menurutmu aku terlihat _gay_?”

            Armin tersedak udara dan batuk-batuk. “Eren... kau serius?” tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah syok.

            Aku menghela napas lagi dan kembali menjatuhkan dagu ke atas meja. “Benar, mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Otakku tidak waras lagi karena tugas-tugas ini,” ujarku setengah frustrasi.

            Armin diam saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar pengakuan _gay_ dari temannya sendiri. Aku sendiri terkejut karena bisa berpikir hingga ke situ.

            “Levi- _senpai_ , benar kan?”

            Napasku tercekat ketika mendengar nama itu. _Shit_ , mendengar namanya saja jantungku sudah berdegup tidak karuan. Aku memang sudah gila.

            “Eren,” panggil Armin.

            Aku tidak menyahut dan memilih untuk berusaha menormalkan detak jantung.  Kedua mataku terpejam sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam secara teratur.

            “Aku salut padamu, atas keberanian untuk pengakuan itu.”

            Aku membuka mata dan menatap Armin. “Aku sudah _desperate_ , Armin, dan aku sudah gila karena benar-benar berpikir kalau ternyata aku membelok. Lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja, sebelum Papa atau Mikasa yang membunuhku,” kataku.

            “Jadi kau benar menyukai Levi- _senpai_?” Armin memastikan.

            Iris hijauku menatap lamat-lamat iris biru Armin selama beberapa detik. “Kurasa iya. Otakku benar-benar sudah rusak. Sial,” erangku.

            Armin meletakkan penanya dan memegang pundakku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Armin balas memandangku lekat-lekat. Kupasang wajah memelas minta kasihan, kuharap otak cerdas Armin bisa memberikan jalan keluar paling solutif untukku.

            “Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Eren, kau tidak perlu khawatir,” katanya mantap dengan mata yang tidak berkedip, “Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memperhatikan kalian berdua dan kurasa Levi- _senpai_ juga...”

.

.

Kata-kata Armin di perpustakaan siang itu terngiang di telingaku, membuat detak jantungku semakin tidak normal. Kukira arwah sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, nyatanya aku masih bisa merasakan kinerja jantungku yang seolah sedang memompa darah kuat-kuat ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Mungkin sebenarnya aku masih hidup? Tidak. _Kau mulai berdelusi, Eren._

            Secepat kilat aku membalikkan badan dan melayang cepat keluar dari kamar gelap ini. Aku sempat menengok sekilas ke arah foto paling ujung sebelum kemudian kilap berwarna keemasan memancar dari bagian bawah gagang pintu. Aku terpaku menatap kunci keemasan yang semalam kulihat di genggaman tangan Levi menancap di sana. Gelayut perasaan aneh kembali menghampiriku. _Apa maksudnya?_

            Aku melayang cepat menembus pintu sebelum delusi dalam otakku semakin liar. Aku masuk ke lorong kecil itu lagi dan sinar matahari langsung menyapaku begitu aku melewatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera melompat keluar menembus jendela. Tubuhku melayang dengan ringan di udara dan terombang-ambing oleh sepoi angin yang berhembus. Kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku dan kubiarkan tubuh tidak nyataku ini bergerak dibawa oleh tiupan angin musim gugur.

            Aku berharap semoga Tuhan cepat memanggilku ke surga, sebelum aku mengganti doaku dengan hal-hal mustahil yang tidak mungkin terwujud.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi memang sejuk, namun terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat arwahku ke nirwana. Yang aku butuhkan mungkin angin sekuat puting beliung jika ingin segera sampai di surga—atau neraka? Sekarang aku malah kembali ke tempat ini, tempat tersuram yang sering dijadikan tempat uji nyali oleh anak-anak tetangga di suatu malam pada musim panas.

            Menatap makam dengan nisan yang bertuliskan namamu sendiri kupikir hanya ada di film. Aku mengalaminya sekarang. Bukanlah suatu pengalaman yang patut untuk dibanggakan apalagi dipamerkan.

            Aku berdiri diam di sisi nisanku. Mata menatap lurus ke setiap huruf yang mengukir namaku di tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Kuhela napas. Kuelus nisanku. Baru aku tinggal sehari tetapi makamku sudah dipenuhi dedaunan kering yang gugur. Tumpukan bunga krisan masih ada di sana, beberapa sudah layu mengering, sisanya berguguran kelopak bunganya.

            Tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan dengan diri sendiri. Setelah mati karena kecelakaan, sekarang justru jadi arwah gentayangan yang tak jelas nasibnya. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupan setelah kematian. Kukira hanya akan ada kehampaan atau surga dan neraka. Ternyata kemungkinan jadi roh penasaran yang muncul di kamera seseorang benar-benar ada. Aku bukan seorang religius, tapi bukan juga yang percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis macam itu.

            “Eren.”

            Aku terkesiap. Mataku membuka lebar, terkejut. Sebuah suara rendah yang tenang dan begitu akrab di pendengaranku, terdengar sangat dekat di telinga. Aku memutar tubuhku dan seketika itu juga badanku membeku kaku.

            Levi berdiri di sana, 2 meter di depanku. Matanya sendu, kantung matanya semakin menghitam, wajahnya tampak kacau. Rambut _undercut_ hitam itu acak-acakan karena hembusan angin yang membawa aroma musim dingin. Mata tajam penuh intimasi itu menatap lurus ke bola mataku, memerangkapku ke dalam dimensinya yang begitu dalam dan gelap.

            “Levi...” Entah nyali dari mana, tiba-tiba saja aku memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel _senpai_.

            Levi bergeming. Dadaku terasa sesak ketika melihat matanya sembab. Kami saling bertatapan tanpa berkedip. _Apa Levi bisa melihatku?_

            Baru saja aku akan memanggil namanya lagi, Levi berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Tubuhku bergetar. Tanganku mendadak tremor. Satu meter. Setengah meter, dan Levi berjalan menembusku. Tubuhku membias. Masih setengah terkejut, aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Levi berdiri di samping nisanku.

            Kurutuki delusi berlebihan yang hampir membuatku mati kedua kalinya karena serangan jantung. Benar, aku arwah penasaran dan Levi manusia. Kami adalah dua makhluk berbeda dunia yang berada di dalam dimensi berbeda. Konyol rasanya berharap Levi bisa melihatku yang transparan ini.

            Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, menahan air mata di pelupuk mata. Arwah sepertiku masih bisa menangis dan masih bisa berdebar, apa aku benar sudah mati?

            Sepertinya langit sedang menghukumku, membuatku bergentayangan tanpa punya tempat di dunia manusia ini. Ah, mungkin aku memang harus pergi ke gereja dan bertobat supaya malaikat segera menjemputku.

            Aku menoleh dan menatap Levi untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum beranjak dari situ. Bahu itu, punggung itu, potongan rambut itu, aku berusaha merekam tiap detail potret tubuh Levi dalam ingatan. Setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa bertemu apalagi melihatnya lagi, maka dari itu aku berharap semoga ingatan ini tidak ikut hilang bersama dengan hilangnya nama Eren Jaeger dari ingatan orang-orang.

            “Selamat tinggal...” Suaraku berbisik dan bergetar, menyatu bersama angin yang berhembus membuat gemerisik riuh dedaunan, “Levi.”

            Detik itu juga tubuh Levi berbalik. Mata tajam itu kembali memandangku lekat-lekat. Jantung fanaku ini mulai abnormal, berdebar keras seolah akan mematahkan tulang rusukku yang juga fana. Ini mungkin delusiku lagi, mana bisa Levi melihatku...

            “Eren?”

            Napas tercekat. Arwah ternyata masih butuh oksigen dan paru-paruku nyeri karena tidak ada udara yang bisa kuhirup. Levi memanggil namaku lagi. Sambil menatapku juga. Apa di sini surga?

            “Eren...” Tangan Levi terulur seolah hendak menyentuhku. Aku membeku di tempat, tidak bergerak.

            “Eren...” Levi memanggilku lagi, kali ini dengan mata yang memancarkan beribu ekspresi.

            Aku menahan napas, berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukanlah surga. “Levi,” bisikku lirih yang bahkan aku tidak yakin Levi bisa mendengarnya.

            Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan itu, membuat perasaan lega dan senang membawaku ke awang-awang. Kalau benar ini surga, maka dengan senang hati aku akan tinggal di tempat ini.

            “Levi,” panggilku lagi. Air mata sialan ini tidak bisa kubendung lagi dan seketika pipiku basah karena tangis. Bibirku bergetar, padahal banyak kata yang ingin kuucapkan.

            Tangan Levi masih menggantung di udara. Kuraih tangan itu dengan kedua tangan fanaku. Kugenggam erat dan kuletakkan telapak tangan dingin itu di pipi kiriku. Kedua mataku terpejam ketika merasakan hangat melingkupi separuh wajahku.

            “Eren... Eren...”

            Aku diam, sibuk meresapi kehangatan tangan Levi. Kelopak mataku terbuka beberapa detik kemudian dan kulihat Levi tengah menatapku dengan teduh. Baru saja aku akan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, ketika kulihat ekspresi wajah Levi berubah.

            Matanya menatap horor ke arahku. Aku takut. Apa Levi takut padaku yang sesosok arwah ini?

            “Jangan pergi, Eren,” pintanya, nadanya penuh pilu.

            Mulutku terbuka dan siap untuk melontarkan seribu satu kata ketika sudut mataku melihat kedua telapak tanganku yang mulai menghilang terbawa angin musim gugur. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh fanaku mulai pudar, bak embun pagi yang terkena sinar matahari.

            Aku menatap Levi masih dengan berurai air mata. Sementara Levi mengulurkan tangannya lagi, berusaha menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin ini saatnya aku pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini.

            “Tidak... Jangan pergi, Eren,” kata Levi dengan nada memohon yang setengah frustrasi.

            Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apa dayaku. Tempatku bukan lagi di atas tanah meski aku masih ingin tinggal di dunia ini. Aku harus pergi.

            “Jangan tinggalkan aku, Eren.”

            Seluruh tanganku sudah menghilang. Ujung kakiku pun mulai menghilang. Waktuku tidak banyak.

            “Aku harus pergi, Levi,” kataku, mati-matian menahan suara agar tidak bergetar, “Terima kasih... untuk semuanya.”

            Bagian tubuh dari pinggang ke bawah sudah tersapu angin. _Sebentar, kumohon tahanlah dulu sebentar._

            “ _Ich liebe dich sein_ , Levi. _Ich werde für dich da sein_.”

            “ _Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais_ , Eren Jaeger.”

            Aku bersyukur karena hal terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum menghilang dari dunia ini ada senyumannya.

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

** Artikel terkait : **

<http://radiologykr.blogspot.com/2014/01/kamar-gelap-darkroom.html>

<http://focusartikel.blogspot.com/2008/05/pengenalan-kamar-gelap.html>

<http://www.best-horror-movies.com/image-files/midnight-meat-train-darkroom.jpg>

** Kosakata : **

_Bonne chance_ : Semoga sukses.

 _Ich liebe dich sein_ : Aku mencintaimu selamanya.

 _Ich werde für dich da sein_ : Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

 _Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais_ : Aku mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Selamat sore. Selamat Hari Raya Waisak bagi yang merayakan.  
> Saya kembali datang dengan fanfiksi RiRen. Belakangan lagi mellow dan emo, maka jadinya fiksi yang angsty seperti ini.  
> Aku buat ini dalam rangka meramaikan #NulisRandom2015 hehehe. Kelewat sehari sih, habis kemarin malam saya ketiduran jadi lupa mau posting fik ini.  
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca. Ditunggu komentar, kritik dan sarannya. Arigachu~~ /peluk dan cium/


End file.
